Uchiha no More
by Kira Neami
Summary: Young Natsumi Hatake has a secret. Her best friends Naruto and Shino are the only ones that know. Not even her twin brother knows. She is the forgotten Uchiha. With her "father", the Copy Cat Ninja on her side, she must overcome any hardships that threatens her and her family. Now if only a certain bug user wasn't always on her mind. I suck at summaries but please read!
1. Prologue

**Hi people! This is my first story so don't be mad if it's not written well. Depending on how well this story goes, I may or may not post more. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! **

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_**~Flashback~**_

Prologue:

_**Run.**_

It was the only thing I could think of as my instincts overcame me while I ran through the village. Rain, as cold as ice, splashed my face as I ran; unshed tears in my eyes. Lightning flashed in the dark night, illuminating the streets and buildings of Konaha as I passed by. My feet splashed the puddles of water, effectively drenching my body in the freezing water.

Not caring about the cold, I continued to run. As I ran, I saw my destination. There, to the side of the village, was a small lake. A large wooden peer connected the land and the water. Making my way over to the peer, I let myself slow my pace to a sluggish walk. Standing at the edge of the wood, I sat down, looking at the water.

A bitter smile spread across my face as I looked to the water's surface. Memories flashed across my mind upon seeing my reflection. This lake had been –was- a special place for me. I would often be seen here with my brothers and cousin. My twin and I would always sit here watching Aniki as he trained. Our cousin would be on the water watching how much my brother had progressed in his training.

The four of us always snuck away from the compound. Aniki and Itoko always found a way to sneak us out of the house. When they did, we would always be here. On occasion, Aniki would train my brother and me in a few low-level jutsus.

I look around the lake as I see the memories cross my sight. A bitter laugh escapes my lips as I imagine the happy times I had with my dear brothers and cousin. That all seemed like a distant memory to me now. My whole life did at this point.

'_Guess I'm not going home today, huh?_' I softly think to myself; closing my eyes, allowing just a few moments of peace before opening my onyx eyes. Sitting on the peer, I look at my reflection again. The once forgotten rain causing ripples over my reflection. Looking carefully, I see that I'm covered in mud. I notice that the dress my mother bought me was completely ruined. I quietly scoff at that, '_As if anyone will care now. Aniki and Nii-san probably didn't even notice me leave.'_

The once beautiful garment once was a soft yellow with sunflowers covering the length of the dress. It was a dress my mother had bought me for my birthday just a month ago. The Uchiwa fan, the symbol of our-my former- clan, which was stitched to the bottom, was torn and lost somewhere in the village. Where it was I didn't care.

"Natsumi-chan? " I heard a voice call me.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard the person call my name again. I quickly whipped my body around to see who this person was. When I looked I see a silhouette of a person. Upon further inspection, I was surprised at who I saw. Standing before me was none other than Kakashi Hatake! From the way he looks, he must have just returned from a mission.

A look of concern crossed his one visible eye. The lone grey orb seemed to look directly at my small form. During this time I studied his tense form as he watched the surrounding area. Silver hair that usually defies gravity was now weighed down due to the rain. The Konaha headband was worn in its usual tilted fashion over his left eye. The mask, that hid the lower half of his face, looked worn out with a small tear just under his headband; revealing a hidden scar.

"Natsumi-chan, what are you doing out here in the rain? You'll get sick if you stay out here any longer." He clearly knew something was wrong by the lack of response. His voice was soft as he spoke to me. The nineteen- year-old slowly made his way towards me. When he was close enough, he kneeled down on one knee so he was eyelevel with me. Gently, he reached out his arms and carefully brought me to his chest. As he stood I was cradled safely in his arms; him using his body as a shield to protect me from the rain.

Soon, all my worries from the day seemed to melt away from me as I clung onto Kakashi's shirt. He pulled his ANBU issued rain coat over my small body in a makeshift blanket. Before I knew it, sleep had overcome me as I embraced the warmth of Kakashi's body.

**AN: Okay! I know this is really short. I originally had more planned but I didn't want to put too much into the intro. I'm still new at this so please have patience.**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed! Flames are not! I like hearing what you have to say but not if you put me or any other author down.**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	2. On to get the Teams!

**Okay! I'm back! I want to give a special thanks to cathyscloud9 for being my first reviewer!**

**Anyway, I want you guys to give suggestions and I can work with them. Some characters may be just a tad OOC but not by much. I'll try to keep them as in character as I can.**

**Kira out! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT NATSUMI!**

A small monarch butterfly flew by an open window. Softly fluttering its delicate wings, the butterfly quietly enters the small window. The rays from the sun peeked through, illuminating the small creature.

Quickly finding its target, the insect landed.

If someone looked, they would see that the butterfly landed on a person. That person, being a young teenage girl currently sleeping by said window.

**Natsumi's POV**

I awoke from my sleep when I felt something soft land on me. Slowly, I opened my eyes as to not get blinded by the sun's rays. My vision was still blurry from the sleep I had from the previous night.

When I finally had my vision under control, I felt rather than saw something on my nose. With wide, cross-eyed eyes, I saw that there was a small butterfly just sitting on my face. Giving off a small chuckle, I raised my hand to my face with my palm facing the ceiling.

I was pleased when the small insect fluttered to my hand, now resting comfortably on my palm. Gently depositing it onto my window, I decided it was time for me to start my day.

Walking over to my closet, I selected a mesh top that ended at my waist with a kimono style top with sleeves that completely covered my hands. Next was a pair of Chinese fighting pants (think of Ten-Ten) and bandages that covered from both of my ankles to my shins. On my feet were the standard ninja sandals. Weapon pouches were on my waist and my left leg. Hidden in my large sleeves were senbon needles and explosive tags.

Looking to the mirror by the door, I inspect myself. Staring back at me is a thin female with piercing black eyes. Long raven hair falling in soft curls falls to the middle of her back with two pieces framing her face. Silver streaks could be seen going the length of her hair. Porcelain white skin could be seen; free of any blemishes. Lastly, was the Konaha headband; the blue fabric tied snuggly around her neck. In all, I looked like any other girl in the village.

"Hmm…I wonder if the guys are here yet." I ask myself, tilting my head in thought. I was thinking of my two best friends: Naruto Uzumaki and, surprisingly, Shino Aburame! I had noticed that not many hang out or even attempt to get to know the shy bug user. Naruto on the other had had always been my friend. I must say, our meetings were some of the strangest I had experienced.

'_**CLANK'**_

Startled out of my thinking, I turn to my window where a small pebble now lays. '_What was that for? Who is it at this time?' _I think to myself in wonder.

Approaching the window, I look around, trying to find the disturbance. I was about to give up, thinking it was one of the villagers, when someone called my name.

"Natsumi-chan!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Naruto, was that you that threw that rock?" I yelled back to him from my spot; giving a slight tilt of my head to show my, obvious, confusion as I stared at my blond friend. With an amused smile, I motioned for Naruto to join me in my apartment.

It seemed that the loveable idiot took the hint and jumped into my room via window. "Mi-chan, you better hurry up or we will be late for the academy!" he yelled excitedly. I simply looked over to him, showing a happy smile.

Naruto may be seen as an idiot to everyone but in fact he isn't. He pretends to be one even when I tell him not to. Oh well! That is kinda like Shino. He loves his bugs and would love for others to understand that. Not many want to get to know him because of it. Both of my friends are the outcasts in the village; and by default, so am I for being with them all of the time.

"So, are we meeting up with Shi, Naru?" I asked in wonder.

Naruto just smiled at me as he nodded his head, his blond locks swaying with each movement. "Yeah! He said that he was going to wait for us."

I laughed at that. Naru was never one for being with others. Especially those from a clan. However, we both made our way out of my small home, heading in the direction of the Konaha Park. "You do know that I'm not an academy student like you and Shi, right? I happen to be a Jonin already." I stated proudly as we made our way down the street.

Now you may be wondering how a-now- thirteen-year-old, is a Jonin and not a Genin. The answer is simple. I took the exam. I had been in the academy when I was younger; which I was only there for a few years before graduating at the age of eight. I became a Chūnin only two years later. I spent the last three years as Chūnin before recently becoming a Jonin.

"Yeah, yeah… I know that Mi. Your dad has been training you since you were in the academy. Though, do you think that _**he **_will notice you in the class?" he asked with worry evident in his bright blue eyes.

"No, I don't think so. I haven't seen him in years and I doubt he remembers me." I look down in thought as an image of a boy pops into my head. _'It's not like I want him to remember who I am.' _I glare at the ground beneath my feet, _'I'm not that little girl anymore.'_

A tap on my shoulder snaps me out of my thoughts. Looking up, I face my energetic friend. " You may be Kakashi's daughter now, but he is still your brother." He says with a serious expression. He looks away and towards the direction of the park before a huge grin spreads across his face. "Shi is waiting just up ahead!" he exclaims. I chuckle at my friends antics as he runs ahead of me in order to meet up with the last of our trio.

Looking over in the direction he ran, I see Naruto talking another person. When I get closer I notice that it's my favorite bug boy! A grin automatically shows on my face as I make my way to them. "Shino! Are you ready for today?" I ask as I get closer.

He turns to face me after talking to Naru; giving me a simple nod in response. "I am prepared for what may happen. Though, I do wonder something." He says in confusion. Naru and I both share a look before glancing at our silent companion. "For what purpose does Iruka-Sensei need a Jonin to attend our class?"

A small laugh escapes my lips at this. The boys look at each other before turning back to my laughing form; confusion clearly written on their faces.

"Now that you mention it Shino… I'm wondering the same thing…" Naruto replies to his friend.

Once my laughing is under control, I looked up to my two friends. "He asked me to be there when you guys get your teams. I can't tell you why. That's a secret." I answer them mischievously. "Anyway, I need to get you two to the academy. Iruka won't be happy if I make you two late."

With that said, the three of us turn and make our way towards the academy. Along the way, many of the villagers glare and whisper amongst themselves regarding Naruto. Comments could be heard directed to the blond beside me. Facing the gossipers, I give them a glare that makes them shut up. I scoff at the people. They don't know anything about him! They have no right to do anything to Naruto!

Casting a glance, I see that Naruto is happily ignoring the comments. Finally I notice that we are at the academy gates. I blink in surprise. _'When did we get here?'_ "Come on you two. To class with you!" I playfully shout to them. Naruto just gives a fox like grin and dashes off to the class, dragging a reluctant Shino behind him. I simply laugh at my little brother figure.

Looking around, I spot the window of Iruka's class. With a smirk, I leap on to the window frame, tapping the glass with my knuckles. This effectively startled some of the students and Iruka. Waving my hand at him I motion for him to open the window. As Iruka made his way over to me, the student closest to the window allowed me entrance. I was not surprised to find Sasuke Uchiha be the one to allow me in.

"Thanks kid." I gave a simple thanks to the raven haired kid. _'He sure has grown up. He looks more and more like his mom.' _ I thought with a fond smile as I made my way to Iruka's side at the front of the room.

"Ah, Natsumi! I see you finally made it to the room!" Iruka greets me with a friendly smile on his face. "Why don't you tell the kids who you are?"

I shrug in reply, "Sure, why not." I look towards the class of confused Genin. "My name is Natsumi Hatake. I will be here to assist Iruka in team placements. And just for the record, I'm a Jonin so don't try anything stupid while I am here. I will also be an assistant instructor for a team of my choosing." I finish looking directly at the class.

"Alright. From today on you are all Genin." Iruka states proudly. He then goes on to say how important being a Genin is and what they do. After this he starts to get to the point of today. "We," he motions to me, "will be splitting you all into teams. There will be three to a team that will be led by a Jonin captain. The first team…" he starts listing off all the students into what team they will be placed on.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto seemed to snap out of whatever dazed state he was in, "Sakura Haruno," said girl banged her head on the table while Naru jumped for joy, "And Sasuke Uchiha," the roles were reversed while said boy glared in the direction of Iruka and I, "Lead by Kakashi Hatake." He finishes.

"Hey! Iruka-Sensei, Natsumi-nee, why does a great ninja like me, have to be paired up with a Teme like Sasuke?!" Naruto exclaimed in anger towards his teacher and I.

Iruka and I just sighed at the blonde's outburst. I looked over to Iruka to see his reaction. What I saw made me want to laugh! My poor friend looked like he wanted to kill someone!

Deciding to take pity on both of them, I answered for the enraged Chūnin. "Because Naruto," I started, catching said boys attention, "we decided to place the best scoring Genin with the worst scoring Genin in hopes of the both of them exceling." I finished in a bored tone, looking between Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke is the top Shinobi in the class while you were the worst."

This didn't please him as he started to sulk in his seat. Giving a sigh, I cast a glance to Sasuke. The kid really had grown up in the years I hadn't seen him. His appearance hadn't changed much from what I could see. The traditional high collar-style shirt, of the Uchiha clan, in a royal blue color, with the Uchiwa fan on his back. White shorts went to the tops of his knees with his weapons pouch on his right thigh. Grey arm warmers went from his wrists to his elbows. Bandages covered both of his shins with the standard blue ninja sandals on his feet. Lastly, the Konaha headband was secured on his forehead, keeping his bangs from entering his eyes.

His raven colored hair spiked out in the back while parts of it framed his face. Onyx eyes, that once held happiness, looked forward emotionally. Over all, Sasuke was the ideal guy for a girl. Too bad for everyone that he ignores all the girls that aim for his affections. I snicker at the thought of all the young females that want to get with him.

By the time I had finished examining the young teen; Iruka had already finished calling all the teams. I simply blinked in confusion.

"Okay, after lunch you will all meet with your Jonin Sensei. Be back in one hour to meet up. Dismissed!" With that, all the students walked out of the room for the next hour.

"Well, I'm leaving too. I'll be back when the kids arrive. I have to go find my dad." I state to Iruka. I get a hum in reply to show his approval. I swiftly walk out of the building and go to the place I knew to find the lazy ninja.

_The Memorial Stone. _

**Okay guys! What did you think? I almost feel like the chapter was rushed. But it did get what I wanted in it!**

**Anyway, please review! Every review helps motivate me to continue writing! Also, I help my older sister with her stories so if you don't see me post for a while that us why.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	3. Introductions and a Silent Promise

**Hello people! I have returned with another chapter! Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, faved, or followed this story!**

**I felt that the last one was kind of rushed but it got the job done. I hope you guys like it!**

**Natsumi's feelings won't be revealed until later but it will happen! Do not forget that I help my older sister NixiePixieStix with her stories so I may not update as much I would like but family comes first. So please be patient with me. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT NATSUMI AND ANYTHING **_**DIFFERENT**_** FROM THE PLOT!**

It had taken me only a few minutes to locate my dad. Just as I had predicted, he was standing in front of the memorial stone; seemingly lost in thought of his lost team.

"I knew I would find you here, Dad."

I seemed to startle him if the tensing of his shoulders meant anything. Quickly making my way to him, I knelt down beside him, in front of the stone. Looking at the names, I spot one that makes my heart clench.

_Shisui Uchiha_

Reaching out my hand, I tenderly trace the name with my fingers. "Do you think he would be disappointed in me?" I softly ask. Memories of Shisui replayed in my mind from the times I spent with him. A small smile appears on my lips as I remember the hyperactive Uchiha. "I miss him and Aniki…"

A hand lands on my head, effectively bringing me out of my thoughts. "There is no need to cry Natsumi. I'm sure your cousin wouldn't want to see you like that." my dad tells me a reassuring look in his one visible eye. I look up to see him staring back at me with that upside down "U" eye smile thing he does. I can't help but want to laugh every time I see him do that.

I slowly stand and face my father, a grateful look on my face. "Thanks Otou-san. I guess I just didn't realize how much I missed a few of them." I say with a sad smile. It was only then that I remembered my dad's words. "And I wasn't crying!" I playfully shout to him, wiping the tears from my eyes. Kakashi's large hand lands on my head a second time, playfully ruffling my hair as I pout.

"I'm going to make sure our team hasn't killed each other yet. Knowing Naruto and Sasuke, someone is bound to be hurt." I let out a small laugh at the thought of my brother and best friend fighting. "Don't keep them waiting too long," I start to walk away with a smile, turning to face my dad again; I give him an impish smile, "Kakashi-Sensei!" before vanishing in a swirl of lightning.

**Konaha Academy**

"GAHH! WHERE IS OUR SENSEI?!"

"NARUTO, SHUT UP!"

A loud shout from a certain blond Genin could be heard throughout the entire academy. Team 7 could be seen waiting in their old classroom, clearly bored. Naruto was pacing back and forth by the door, agitated that his new sensei has yet to appear. Sakura Haruno, a young long haired pinkette with emerald green eyes, was not amused with her team mate. A pink dress coming to her knees had slits up to her hips with black spandex shorts; a kunai pouch on her right thigh and hip. Standard ninja sandals adorned her feet with the Konaha headband on top of her head. Their last team mate, Sasuke, just looked bored as he ignored what was going on around him.

Natsumi, who just arrived at the academy, sat in the tree right outside the window, silently laughing at her friend's misfortune. Soon an idea came to her mind, forming hand signs with this in mind. An impish grin made its way on her face at the thought of the reactions of her 'dear Onii-chan' and best friend.

**Normal POV:**

"Man, when is our Sensei going to get here?! He's so late!" Naruto screamed, obviously upset about his teacher's tardiness. Looking at a chalk board eraser, Naruto gets an idea for a new prank. Grabbing one of the nearby chairs, he props the eraser between the door and the wall; waiting for the unsuspecting victim.

I loudly laughed at Naruto's antics, effectively catching the three kid's attention. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever seen you come up with Naru. I expected more of the Leaf's number one knuckle head." The boy just seemed confused as he looked for where my voice came from. Clearly he and the others were unable to detect me until now.

Unknown to the three, they were in a genjutsu that I placed. All the while, I am calmly sitting in Iruka's desk, watching the three confused children. To make this, all the more funny, Kakashi was standing next to me. Clearly my father thought this was as entertaining to him as it was for me.

Silently releasing my genjutsu, I wait for the three teens to notice us. We didn't have to wait long when Sasuke's gaze met mine. He seemed to scowl in my direction at the grin I gave him. I simply taunted him by waving in his direction with a small laugh escaping my throat. This action earned me an annoyed growl from my brother.

"What is so funny girl?" Sasuke sneers at me, obviously annoyed. He must have been mad that he got caught in a genjutsu without knowing it. I stop laughing and just shrug nonchalantly before noticing the other two Genin.

"Okay, settle down you four. Natsumi; to the roof." I was gone in a second as he continued, "You three… My first impression of you; I hate you. Meet us on the roof." And he was gone too.

"So have you decided what to say? I want to be as annoying as I can be to Sasuke." I spoke, breaking the comfortable silence my father and I had at the moment. He looked in my direction with a thoughtful look in his lone eye.

However, Kakashi was unable to answer when the door leading to our location was thrown open. My eyes widened when I saw my brother and friend pushing each other through the door with Sakura walking behind the two. _'Okay…not what I was expecting to see of Nii-Chan.'_

The three Genin took a seat in front of us as we took the time to make our way to them. Sasuke was the first to sit down on a small step with Sakura sitting to his left. Taking the last spot, Naru sat on the other side of the pinkette.

"So, why don't we introduce ourselves." I exclaimed in excitement. I wanted to hear what the kids said before me. "So why don't you guys tell us about yourselves." I end my sentence; smiling the whole time.

All three of them seemed to look at me in what I could only guess as confusion. _'Great, just great. I have the Shinobi and Kunoichi of the year and they can't even do a simple introduction.' _Giving a sigh of defeat, I explained more on the subject. "Basically, we want you guys to tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies-" and I was cut off by Kakashi.

"And your dreams for the future!" he exclaimed in happiness. After his outburst, he lifts his stupid porn book to his face. _'When did he pull that out?"_

The others seemed to finally catch on before Sakura spoke up. "Why don't you two go first? That way we can know what to say." She asked looking at my father with a flirtatious look. I would have to watch her around Dad and Nii-san.

Dad and I shared a look before looking back to the three teens. Deciding to mess with the three, I answer "Kakashi will go first then it will be you guys." As I grin at my friend and family. My lazy father didn't seem to object to my idea since he just shrugged at the suggestion.

"Me? Well I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes, hmmm… Hobbies? Well I have lots of hobbies. As for my dreams for the future…never really thought about it." He ended with an eye-smile directed to the trio. They didn't seem to like his introduction if the whispers and glares were anything to go by. Happily ignoring them, Otou-san just pointed to the only other female of the group. "Okay, you with the pink. Your turn."

Said pinkette just pouted at not being called her real name. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are…" she paused with her hands in front of her face, and a blush across her cheeks, while looking lovingly at Sasuke, "My hobbies are…" more staring only with annoying giggles, "And my dream for the future is…" and MORE giggling! I swear I was going to hate this girl.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi and I asked. Honestly, I didn't care what she hated. I was going to make her give up on my brother one way or another.

"NARUTO AND INO-PIG!" she finally said. Venom dripped from her voice as the poor blond beside her deflated. He had always come to me talking about a pink haired girl he liked. To see the one he loved talk down on him like this did not sit well with me. I narrowed my eyes at the girl for hurting one of my best friends.

Calmly walking over to her, I lean forward to whisper in her ear "Hurt Naruto in any way, and I will personally kill you. And just so you know, you will NEVER be good enough for Sasuke." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear me. Standing back up, I give an innocent smile. "I look forward to working with you Sakura." And with that I walk back to my position beside my father.

"Okay… You, Blondie, your turn to talk about yourself." Dad states, pointing at Naruto. Casting a quick glance at the lazy ninja, I notice that his posture was tense. I was confused as to why this was until I remembered the reason. A small smile graced my lips as I thought about my dad's over protectiveness of the blond.

Turning back to Naru, I notice that he was just finishing his introduction. "…And my dream for the future is to be Hokage. Then people can stop looking at me the way they do and start seeing me as somebody! Somebody important!" A huge grin was plastered on his face. I had known that this is what he wanted for as long as I could remember. No matter what, I am going to help that dream come true.

"And that last one." Dad points at Sasuke with a bored expression, "Your turn to say something." I could see that he had lost interest in the whole conversation.

Sasuke seemed to be lost in thought for he glared at the air in front of him as he spoke. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I hate everything and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, but an ambition. I am going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He stated.

Sakura seemed to ogle my brother even more. Naru seemed to be worried, thinking that Sasuke wanted to kill him. _'I have to try talking to Sasuke. Even if it means revealing myself to him.'_

I tuned out what Otou-san was saying after Naruto's introduction. From the looks on their faces, Father had told them of the 66% passing rate. Hehe, I would hate to have to go through this again. Soon, my thoughts drift off to my 'family'. The only ones that I really consider my family are my mother, brothers, and my cousin. I could care less what happened to the others. A dark chuckle escapes my lips when I think of _**them.**_Just the thought of the people that claimed to be my clan, my family, makes me sick. They are no family of mine.

From the corner of my eyes, I spot my brother and twin, Sasuke. _'I won't let him fall like the others have. Aniki entrusted me with protecting our brother. I __**won't**__ fail him.' _before going back to my thoughts. I didn't even notice when someone appeared over me.

"-umi." What was that?

"Natsumi!" I was startled out of my thoughts by none other than Sasuke! Blinking owlishly, I look up to the teen. He seemed to be irritated. Turning my gaze behind him, I see that the rest of Team 7 had vanished. Looking back to Sasuke with a look of confusion, I silently ask what he was still doing here if the others had left. "You wouldn't respond to the others when they called you so they left." Was his answer to my silent question.

I was still confused though, and I wanted answers. "Okay… Why are you still here then?" this seemed to catch him off guard. "Normally people just leave me alone when I get like that. So why are you not at home like the others?" I asked. I honestly wanted to know why Sasuke hadn't left. Normally, father would let me think for hours until it was time to be home.

Sasuke seemed to think about his actions. "You never gave the group your introduction." was his only reply. His gave was averted from mine as he said this. It almost seemed like he wanted to say something else.

'_Aw! My Nii-chan is so adorable when he does that!'_ I thought in happiness. Well, at least that part of him hasn't changed. "Is that the only reason you are here?" I decided to press for more answers. Knowing my brother, he has another motive. Especially if he stays behind to talk to a girl.

My answer was a simple 'hn' from him.

Giving a sigh of defeat, I decide to answer his demands. He is my big brother after all. "Okay…" I seemed to think about my next words, "My name is Natsumi Aoi Hatake. My likes… my family and friends I guess. Dislikes? I would rather not go into that…" I looked away from my brother at this. The look didn't go unnoticed though, "My hobbies? I guess that would be singing, drawing, cooking, training, and making new jutsus." My eyes seemed to light up at this next part. Looking over to Sasuke I can see that he seems interested in what I'm saying. "Any my dream for the future? I simply want my brothers back." I ended with a smile.

Sasuke seemed to perk up at this piece of information. "Kakashi has more kids? I thought it was just you."

I simply shrugged at his question. "I'm not really his daughter. I was adopted by Kakashi when I was young." I looked back to the ravenette beside me. He seemed to ponder the information given to him. "That is all I will say for now. Only a handful of people know the whole story."

I stood up from my spot on the ground (when had I sat down?) and stretched. Once I was sure the muscles were okay, I turned back to my brother. "Well, I better head home. My dad will worry. You better head home too Sasuke." I offered a smile to the boy.

With that said, I vanished in a swirl of lightning. Unknown to Sasuke and I, we were being watched by a sneaky weasel.

The next morning was like any other. I woke up and went on with my morning routine. Once I was done, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Now, my home isn't large at all. I lived in a simple two floor home with my father. The top floor had three bedrooms and a small office with a single bathroom between the office and a room. When you walk downstairs you enter the living room. From there is the dining room with the kitchen next to it.

Making my way to the kitchen, I proceed to make myself a light breakfast. I grabbed a bowl, cereal, and milk. Yup, I was lazy today. Soon I had finished with my food and placed my dirty dishes in the sink to be washed later.

Walking over to my fridge, I found what I was looking for: a tomato! Plucking the red fruit I walked over to the table. There I found more fruit: apples, plums, pears, and a few more. I quickly picked out an apple and a plum. Placing the fruit on the table, I pulled out a scroll, quickly sealing the food within.

With a smile on my face, I picked up the scroll, placing it in my weapons pouch. Checking over everything, I get the feeling I was missing something. Running back upstairs, I search my room for what may be missing. _'What is it?! I've looked through everything! What could I be missing?!' _I was frantically looking through everything I had. Checking myself, I see I have my weapons, the food, my headband, my usual attire… but what is missing?

Taking a step in my room, I hear a small _**'Thud'**_. Looking towards the sound at my feet, I see a small box. Upon further inspection, I notice that it is a jewelry box! "What is this? I don't remember having this." I was puzzled. Picking up the small object I gently place it on the bedside table. "I wonder what's in this thing. Better yet, how did it get here?"

Reaching out my hand, I swiftly open the lid to the box. What I see inside makes me freeze. Sitting innocently in the box, is a necklace. Only this necklace was special. I could recognize the pure white ribbon and upside down Uchiwa fan anywhere! It was my mothers. A present, for her birthday one year, from my brothers and me.

Picking up the necklace I find a note under it. Cradling the pendent in my left hand I pluck the note from the box. Silently I read the note. A tear and smile came to my face as I read the message.

Imouto,

Watch your brother as promised. I am proud that you have done well this far. I will watch you and Sasuke from afar. Soon Sasuke will know about you. Keep Mother's pendent. As the last pure Uchiha left, I want you to lead this family.

I love you Imouto. Stay well.

Itachi-Nii

"I will Ita-Nii. I will keep Sasuke safe. Even at the cost of my life." With this my resolve was steeled.

I could hear yelling up head. From the voice I could tell that it was Naruto. My slow pace quickened when I heard a yelp of pain from my blond friend. _'I bet it was Sakura again.' _As you could tell, I did not like her.

When I got to the training ground, my eyes narrowed at the scene. Naruto was on the ground nursing a huge lump on his head. Sakura seemed to smirk in pride for hurting her team mate before turning to Sasuke. Said ravenette was simply leaning against a tree, scanning the surroundings.

Pulling the scroll from my pouch, I unsealed the plum and tomato. Taking a kunai from my pouch, I stabbed the plum before throwing the kunai. A flash of purple was seen as the fruit landed in front of my friend. This earned me a yelp of surprise.

When he took a closer look, he saw the small food before plucking it off the weapon, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Thanks Mi-Nee! You're the best!" he yelled in my direction. As soon as he yelled that, he bit into the purple fruit happily.

I decided then to actually show myself to the other two. In my hand I had the tomato and apple cradled in my palm. Bringing the apple to my mouth I bit into the tasty food. A smile appeared on my face as I walked to Sasuke, who had not moved from the tree, and offered the red tomato. He seemed startled at the gesture before giving me a puzzled look. "A thanks for yesterday."

He seemed to accept my statement since he took the food from my hand before devouring it. _'So he still loves tomatoes. I will have to buy more then.'_ I got a nod of thanks from my brother, earning a grin from me.

During the interaction, I didn't even notice Sakura glaring and yelling at me. I didn't care what she thought or said. I am allowed to be with my brother. Turning to face the annoying pinkette I gave her a hard glare. I was pleased when she shut her mouth.

After my brother and friend had eaten their breakfast, I was pleased when Sakura looked hungry. Too bad she picks on Naruto. I would have gladly given her food.

It was at this moment that my father showed up. Giving his usual greeting of some made up excuse, he gets yelled at by the two loud members of our team.

"Today we will be doing an activity." was the first thing Father said. An impish grin spread across my lips at this. I knew exactly what he had planned for today. I helped him come up with it after all.

"What kind of activity Sensei?" all three of them seemed to ask. I was surprised that they didn't understand but left it be.

"Something that **all five** of us could do: survival training." was the simple answer.

There was an outburst from Sakura about already doing this in the academy. _'Idiot. You were the top of your class. Figure it out already!'_ I wanted to yell at the pink haired girl. How did she not understand?!

Once the rules were explained, two silver bells were produced from Father's pocket. The rules were simple. They simply had to take the bells while trying to kill us. Huh, this seemed easier than my test. Lucky bastards.

"Natsumi and myself will each have a bell. You must retrieve the bells from us before noon. Or no lunch for you!" he seemed to smile at the thought of starving the three. I just snickered at their reactions. Dad passed me one of the bells which I then tied to my belt.

"Hehe, good luck with this. You're going to need it. It would be a shame for you three to go back to the academy!" and with that, I jumped away from the group. Father explained that they had to chase the two of us down in order to get the bells. Hehe I wasn't going to go easy on them.

With this in mind, I vanished from sight and into the trees that surrounded the field. "I will make them work together even if it means a few broken bones." My eyes darkened at the memory of my brother's dark and emotionless eyes.

'_I won't fail you Aniki.'_

**Okay guys! Chapter 2 is here! I hope you guys liked reading it. I apologize if there are any issues with the chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading though! Please continue reading and reviewing if you can!**

**I look forward to writing the next chapter for you lovely readers.**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


	4. Curse Of The Writers Block!

**Sooo yeah… I have no excuse except that I am having major writers block. I am really sorry for making you all wait for my updates. No I have not forgotten them. I am trying to read more fanfic and watch anime so I can get some type of inspiration. **

**So far I got nothing. I can hardly write something in my English class; and that's saying something. I really hate to do this but I won't be updating until SOMETHING pops into my brain. I mean, I sit and stare at my computer for hours trying to think of something!**

**School has also done nothing to help. I've been swamped in homework and I had to study for my ServSafe test in culinary which by the way, the website wasn't working! I get ideas for new stories but nothing comes to mind for the ones I already have up and that greatly saddens me.**

**So I shall stare at my screen for days if I must in order to get something out! I SHALL RETURN!**

**Until next time,**

**JA NE~~**


End file.
